Snow Falls Red
by Naruhina7799
Summary: There was one good thing about this though, I was dying for Mitsukuni, he wouldn't have to die. This was my choice and I was proud I never told Mitsukuni anything, he could live his life without worrying at all.
1. Prolouge

Snow Falls Red

**Preface**

_I kept running, not even daring to look back. As I ran, I lost my footing on some ice and fell to the ground. I was half way back up when I felt the knife stab into my leg, pinning it to the snow covered ground. I fell back into the darkness of the night, hitting the snow with a soft 'thud'. I screamed in pain as the knife shanked in my leg. I buried my head into the snow, to weak to fight him anymore, waiting for him to finish me already. He sat on top of me and yanked my head back by the hair, en evil smirk produced on his blood smeared lips. He yanked the knife out of my leg, only to bring it to my neck roughly, cutting the skin lightly. I closed my eyes, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks, falling to the ground. My life flashed before my eyes, remembering the Host Club and every presious memory, stupid ones and all. The time we first met Haruhi, when we went to the beach, the time Tamaki made us dress up as girls, everything flashed before my mind. It was to much. The knife slowly periced deeper into my neck, blood slowly pouring down my neck. I prayed that this madman didn't get ahold of Mitsukuni. The knife left my neck as he swung it back, ready to chop my head off. I tried to scream out in protest but nothing came out but a raspy breath. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, wishing I had done more in my life. There was one thing I wished I had done more then anything though, and that was to tell Mitsukuni he meant more to me then anyone on this entier planet, That I loved him. I wished I could say goodbye to him. I heard the man snicker as he brought the knife down, only to trace it along my neck, teasing me. There was one good thing about this though, I was dying for Mitsukuni, he wouldn't have to die. This was my choice and I was proud I never told Mitsukuni anything, he could live his life without worring at all. This man would never find him. He removed the knife one last time, swinging it back slowly. More tears fell down my tear stained cheeks, turning red as they hit the soft snow that covered the ground like a blanket, almost like the blanket that would be covering my dead body. The thought sent chills down my spine. Snow started to fall softly from the sky, snowflakes landing on my face. As the knife came down, I remembered something._

_ It was Christmas Morning._


	2. Head in Your Hands

I Don't own Ouran

* * *

**3PerPOV**

Mori had never been a talkative person, nor had he really been one to show his emotions, but that all changes when it comes to Mitsukuni Haninozuka. If someone ever tried to lay a finger on Honey's head, he would probably break that finger off the body. If Honey Senpai was ever hurt, Mori would do whatever it took to make him feel better. He would even, without a second thought, give his life for Honey. Mori wouldn't care if his life was miserable as long as Honey was happy. There was no doubt that Mori loved his cousin for more then family, but Mori was just afraid to admit it, dreading that his Mitsukuni would hate him if he did. So that's what Mori did, kept it balled up inside. But one day at Host Club, Mori would regret ever keeping those feelings in.

It felt as if a gun was shooting through Mori Senpai's heart as he walked into the Host Club room after school, early as usual. Honey Senpai had Reiko, the only girl from the Black Magic club, pinned to the couch, kissing her. She had finally told him her true feelings and that was just what Mori was planing on doing that day. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the two starting to undress themselves on the couch, not even noticing Mori Senpai's Presence. Small tears produced in Mori Senpai's eyes as he ran down the hall, not caring who saw him. He ran out of the school, running strait for Mitsukuni's house, hoping that the door was unlocked. As he opened the door, he noticed that no one was home, not even the maids. He didn't care as he burst into Mitsukuni's room, heading strait for the computer. He wiped the tears from his eyes and waited till the computer roared to life. As the log in screen came on, he didn't even bother to think what the password was, knowing in off by heart.

Takashi & Mitsukuni. It broke his heart more to type the password, knowing it wasn't true. He opened the e-mail as soon it finished loading. He went strait to the e-mails he had sent before school started where he had told Mitsukuni to meet him in the park under the sakura tree after school. He had also deleted any others that he had sent that day. As he did so, a new e-mail came up, it was from the school. He opened it mindlessly without thinking, reading it quickly to himself. In bold Capital letters, the one sentence said;

**GET OFF MY COMPUTER TAKASHI.**

Takashi stared at the e-mail, dumbfounded, wondering how the heck Mitsukuni had found out. Just as he quickly deleted the e-mail and shut down the computer, something hit him in the back of the head. He got up and stared at the floor where a paper airplane lay. He hesitated before he picked it up and unfolded the small piece of paper. The writing was written like someone painted the words with red paint, but it wasn't paint. It was blood. The small lettering read;

_Dear Mitsukuni, _

_Meet me in the basement of the school at 3:00 pm._

Mori pushed the paper in his pocket and checked his 24k diamond studded Rolex watch. The time read 2:45. If he hurried, he could get back to the school and see if this person was a fan girl or something else. Even though Honey Senpai had completely crushed Mori Senpai's heart, he still cared for Mitsukuni, no matter what happened. He rushed out of the room, taking long strides as he headed for the door. He rushed back to the school, not caring to call for a limo, just running the whole way. When he entered the school, he saw Mitsukuni and the rest of the Host club just getting ready for Club, Reiko clinging to his side. Even though his heart wrenched to be the love of Honey's life, he was somewhat happy because Mitsukuni was happy. He quickly walked pass them, not being noticed by any of them. He did notice that they were decorating the doors of the Host Club for Christmas, Mitsukuni's favourite holiday. He thought of how Christmas was only one week away and he had the perfect gift for Mitsukuni. Mori Senpai made it to the stairs that lead to the basement, looking down the stairs that lead to complete darkness. Mori Senpai took one step downwards, only to be thrown the rest of the way down.

**Mori'sPOV**

I had taken one step and I suddenly felt two hands pick me up and fling me down the stairs, completely missing the stairs and soaring over them. I landed on the ground, after soaring over 50 stairs, with a loud 'thud' that echoed down the dark, endless hallway. I slowly got up and quickly checked myself for anything broken. When nothing was found, I started walking towards the door the lead to the actual basement. I hesitated at the door, smelling something awful coming from the other side. It smelled of... Death. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the door. I opened it and stepped inside without thinking. The lights came on, one after the other, and flooded the room with an eerie red glow. I looked around the room as my eyes adjusted to the light. I wish they never did.

There was a table in the middle of the room. On the table lay a dislocated body. Chains were attached to each wall, each holding a limb from the same body. They were ripped from the body that was chained to the table. Blood was everywhere. I almost threw up till something struck me, literally. The head to the body came at full force into my stomach, making me stumble a few steps back. I grabbed the head before it fell to the floor and I turned the head of blond hair over so I could see the face. Staring up at me were two violet eyes. I dropped the head and stuttered back, twisted feelings swelling up in my stomach. There was no way that head was Tamaki's. He was there! Helping with the decorations! Then it hit me, he wasn't. It was the twins, Kyouya, Mitsukuni and Reiko. How could he have gotten down here? Who killed him? Why? Tamaki was a good kid! He didn't do anything wrong! What if the person who killed him was still in the school? What if he was going after someone else from the Host Club? If he lays one finger on Mitsukuni-Then I thought about it. When I opened the door, I wasn't thinking. Although I can remember something that happened when I opened the door. I heard chains moving and a muffled scream.

Tamaki's dead. I'm the one who killed him. I. Killed. Tamaki. Suoh. I stared at the dead body that laid scattered on the basement floor, the room spiraling out of control. I grabbed for the nearest thing, which was the table. My hand was covered with the sticky blood that oozed off the table. As I regained my balance, wiping the blood off my hand, I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I spun around just in time to see Mitsukuni standing in the doorway.

"T-T-T-Takashi...?" Mitsukuni was teary eyed as he stared at the room, horrified by the sight. He ran right into my arms, not caring of the blood.

"Takashi... Did you kill Tama Chan?" The words struck me like gunshot. How was I supposed to lie to Mitsukuni? Finally, I stared him deep in the eyes and whispered, so only he could hear.

"I didn't mean to." Honey stared at me, slowly pushing himself away from me. I hung my head, waiting for him to scream, run, even hit me. But all he said was:

"Why." It was a statement, not a question. I looked up at him and simply stated;

"I opened the door and... This happen." He nodded his head, as if knowing this was supposed to happen. I stood up, blood dripping from my hands.

"I'm gonna tell Kyo Chan to send his police here to get this cleaned up." He didn't sound like himself. He sounded cold, almost like Kyouya. He glared at the floor before running back up the steps. I just stood there like an idiot, before something struck me. Kyouya couldn't find out. None of the Host members could. If they did, I would be in trouble. Big trouble. So I ran, ran up the steps and stopped when Kyouya turned to look at me, a cold glare in his eyes.

"Is it true. Is there a murderer in this School?" His words were bitter, and I flinched as he spat them at me. So Honey decided to lie about who killed Tamaki.

"I... Yeah." I couldn't look at him, not that it was that hard considering everyone was staring at me. They all stared at my body, then my eyes, probably a scared look in them.

"Oh Mori Senpai! Who's dead?" The twins rushed up to me, a new uniform in their hands.

"It's... Tamaki." Everyone gasped as I hung my head once more. Their eyes bore holes in my head, making the atmosphere in the room feel heavy. I looked up, seeing tears in Haruhi's eyes. She and Tamaki had just started going out. Before anyone could speak, I grabbed the uniform and dashed for the nearest bathroom. It was there I finally hurled, the blood hitting my nostrils with a horrible stench. Finally, I stood up, changed into a clean uniform, and walked back out. Everyone was gone, probably down in the basement. Only Mitsukuni stood there, staring intently at me. One question escaped his lips that I never wanted him to say.

"Why were you down in the basement, anyway?" I was shocked that I couldn't come up with a good enough answer for that. But then again, I had a question for him to.

"Since when were you and Reiko dating?" Unintentional hate was put in my words but I wouldn't take it back.

"I asked you a question Takashi. Answer it." He glared at me. I glared back.

"Answer mine." He stepped forward, a grin on his face.

"Since I found out you were in love with me." His smirk widened and I frowned at him. How had he found out? Tears stung the back of my eyes but I fought them back. I kept my poker face up, not wanting him to get what he wanted.

"Now answer my question." I swallowed hard, thinking of a good enough lie for that.

"I was looking for Tamaki." It surprised me when he believed it. He gave me his signature smile and hopped onto my shoulders. At least we could go back to normal routine. His mood swings were happening more frequently then they ever have. We walked into the Host Club room till everyone came back up from the basement. They were all pretty shaken, just as I was. The Host sat down, not saying anything. Then as soon as the silence started, it stopped. Sobs erupted from Haruhi's throat, startling everyone from their trance. I looked over at Haruhi sadly, knowing there was nothing that I could do.

"I can't b- believe he's gone! W- who would want t- to kill him? Who would w- w- want him dead? And a week before C- C- Christmas?" We all cringed as she attempted to talk through her sobs. We all glance at her quickly before she sprints from the room, tears flying from her cheeks. Hikaru got up to follow but Kaoru stopped him, Shaking his head slowly. Everyone had one thought on their mind, and that thought was this:

_Who's next?_


	3. That Sweet Fragerance

_*Shoots self several times and lets readers and reveiwers take a turn for free* I. Am. A. HORRIBAL. Person. When was the last time I updated this? Five, SIX months ago? I am a failure at life and you have all premission to virtually shoot me down or beat me to death with a rubber duckie... My excuse? Well... There's quite a few excuses, but I know they're not reasonable ones at all... SHOOT ME! Oh well... I give you this crappy excuse for a chapter. Please at least try to enjoy._

* * *

The rain shot it's way down from the twisted skies above, dancing a dance of darkness and grife. Six cold black limo doors closed as each Host stormed towards the church, a grim expression on each of their faces. They hadn't talked since the _inncident _at school. It was a forbidden topic that had been silently promised to never be spoken of. They all walked inside, not taking notice of the other till they were all seated next to each other, preparing themselves for the hardest moment of all.

The Goodbye.

oOoOoOoOo

"Tamaki Souh. Words can't describe the way that boy acted, lived, and changed each and every life he came into contact with." Haruhi stopped as her breath hitched, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. She looked down at the paper in her hands, just seeing words. But Tamaki, to her, meant more then to a few measly words. He deserved more then that, he deserved to be alive right now. She gripped the paper tighter in her hands, keeping her eyes closed. She couldn't stand to look at any of the people in front of her. Keeping her eyes down, she continued the flimsey speech, almost spitting vemon in her voice.

"He was an idiot, I can tell you that much. But... There was something special about him. Maybe it was the way he was able to touch people's hearts with simple words, or the way he could even make Mori laugh from time to time." Everyone let a dry giggle escape their lips. She looked up at the Host Club, staring into each set of eyes till she fell one set short. They were Tamaki's. His death had happened only days ago, and already they were preparing to bury him six feet under. It just didn't seem right to her. It also didn't seem right she was reading words she had to pratice to recite at her best friend's funeral.

"Funeral..." It rolled off her toung in a whisper, stinging it like poison. Tears stung at her eyes and she let go of the paper, watching it fall to the ground. She looked up at everyone, letting the words come freely. Like she knew he would've wanted.

"Tamaki. He was my best friend. Actually, he was more then that... He was my first love... He taught me something that I would've never learned if it weren't for that one day in the club room. He taught me that, even though rich people have the money to buy everything in the world, it doesn't mean they can get it... What I'm trying to say is... Tamaki was selfless enough to give up his happiness to leave his own mother, just so his grandmother wouldn't... It's better if I didn't get into the details of that. But even now, he had all the money in the world, but he couldn't spend a penny to get back to the one thing he wanted more than anything in this world." She took a small breath, before continuing.

"But the amazing thing is, he never complained about it. The longing to hear his mother voice, to have her hug him and tell him it's alright. It's something everyone wants, no matter how old. But he never bothered anyone with his problems. That's something I will forever admire about him. But the worst part is... He never got to say goodbye to her.."

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. There wasn't a dry eye in the Church as she finished her speech. Tears flooded down her cheeks, splashing onto the piece of paper at her feet. She gave a quick glance at the coffin to the left of her, frowning at it. It was opened with pictures of the Host club scattered across it. White flowers cover the bottom, a red one in the middle. Six roses lay in a bouquet in his hands, each one the color of each Host's rose, laid in his hands. It truly amazed her how well the doctors had sewn him back up again. But they could never mend her broken heart.

She quietly took her seat in the front row between the twins. They both cast a quick glance at her then looked on as the preacher came up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He started to drone on about how he well be welcomed in heaven with opened arms and all that stuff, but not a single member was listening. They simply stared, the comfort that the minister was falsly giving completly ignored. There line of sight drifted everywhere, as if in a daze. Haruhi was the first to finally ease into the reality of life. That it actually happened. He was actually _dead._

She knew the reason, she knew why. She had seen the notes. There they were, in plain sight, and her curiosity got the better of her. But the thing was, she thought nothing more of them, regarded them as a prank from the twins. _Anyone._ There was something about the notes, though, that frightened her greatly. The fragrence. It smelled so sickenly familiar, that she could just place-

"Haruhi... Haruhi!" The doe eyed brunette slithered her eyes into the line of vision that the raven haired teen was in. He stood in front of her, his glasses slightly falling down the bridge of his nose. It surprised her that he hadn't fixed them yet.

"Haruhi.. It's over..." She took hold of his pale hand and allowed him to guide her to the back of the herse. Kyouya slowly stopped, noticing the black vechical was nowhere to be seen. Taking this opportunity of solitude for grantite, he turns and falls to his knees so he's eye level with the young girl.

But yet, his voice makes no effort to produce a sound. Kyouya takes hold of her hands, giving them a little squeeze. Haruhi stares intently into his eyes, making him finally grab the strenth to talk.

"Be careful and watch yourself... My police force are working on finding out what bastard did this... If you need anything, just call." He slowly pushes himself up and walks towards his limo, dragging the dazed girl along with him. Once in, they begin to drive to the graveyard.

"Ok... I will..." She finally answers him after what seems like an eternity. He gives a quick nod before heading out into the rain once more. But as she steps out, something catches her eye. A pumpkin field. It's on the other side of the road, across from the graveyard. Then something Kaoru had said once trespasses into her mind.

_"Then one day it'll all turn back into a pumpkin."_ That's exactly what happened. The family Tamaki created was the pumpkin transformed into a carrige. Now that he's...dead, it turned back into the same crumy pumpkin.

The rain seems to pour down harder on this realization. It's dance picked up once more, only this time, more fierce. She runs the rest of the way up, catching up with Kyouya, then standing still once more, the burial has begun. They all fall into a line, watching as the men each grab a shovel. Once the they break the shovel into the the already dug up dirt, the rain breaks into another dance of despair.

"Why... God why?" His father breaks down as the dirt begins to cover his son's slim prison. The older man tries so hard to control himself, before running off somewhere to be alone. The dance calms itself.

"Mori Senpai... Was there a special reason you were down in the basement the time of Tamaki's death?" It was a innocent question asked by the small girl, but fatel to the rest. Little did she know, word that Mori was last spotted at the scene of Tamaki's death was not released to the public. It hadn't been released to anyone.

As gasps and whispers of shock make their way through the crowd, so do the former Host Club members. They push themselves through, leaving Haruhi behind. It was unlike them, but they knew Haruhi wouldn't move even if they tried to bring her.

"What was that, Ms. Fujioka?" A tall man with broad shoulders bends himself over, giving Haruhi a stern look. She moves herself so nothing but the backs of the retreating teens are in her sight. She just continues to stare, the questioning adults being drowned out by the deftening _silence_ that took over her senses. She starts to walk away, dodging the hands reaching for her. She starts in a slow pace after them, but she gradually turns it into a sprint as she tries to search for the retreating backs.

oOo Hours later: Nightfall oOo

The street lights glow a sickly yellow, casting shadows on all objects that adorned the streets. Including a certain brunette that walked them. The rain still poured, taking up a small waltz around her. Each drop was gentle against her exsposed skin, the coat she once wore abandoned a few blocks back.

"It can't be... He can't be dead... It's not possible..." She stared up at the sky, leaning against one of the jet black poles, catching her breath. Her soaked hair framed her face, matting itself to her cheeks. The black dress she had worn for the funeral stuck to her legs, making it very uncomfortable to move. Not that she cared; nothing mattered anymore. But... Something in the back of her mind was telling her that Tamaki wouldn't want to see you like this. Her doe like orbs glance downwards at herself, examining the damage she's done. Tamaki _deffiantly _wouldn't want to see me like this.

"There has to be something... _Anything... _That'll give away who sent those notes." A determinded look crosses her features, the once defeated look now long gone. She tries to focus on that smell; the smell of Tamaki's killer. It was so familiar... So... _No... It can't be..._

"NonononoNO! Not... Not...No-" It was Mori that interupted her, stepping into the ghostly yellow circle of light she was encased in. But he didn't get a chance to say anything, due to the fact that a shirikun peirced his shoulder and a bag covered Haruhi's head, silencing them both.

oOoOoOo

The rain danced it's silent dance, mixing with the blood that was shed from both bodies. But sadly, neither were dead. But maybe, just maybe, it would be better if both were dead. One's faith would be worse, the other's, _much _worse.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine, is it was, Mori would've wore a dress in episode ten, and Kyouya would have a coffe spiking war with Mori._


End file.
